my season 11! mostly s&s some marthie!
by skanktillyadrop
Summary: mostly sandy and simon. its basically the title, continuing the s10 finally. NOT based on S11. I wrote it before the spoilers were out. has some marthie...
1. Simon, we should talk

Note: I _**do not** _own any of the characters in the story or 7th heaven, the WB does.

"_Simon, we should talk."_

It ran through his mind like a speeding bullet. He seemed to hear those words a lot latley.

"_Simon, we should talk"_

Those words saved him once, and killed him another. They saved him from making a big mistake, and caused him to make one. Rose had said it when she was unsure if she wanted to go through with the wedding. He heard it from just about every member of his family in the days before the wedding. The wedding that was never meant to be. Those times, it saved him. The last time he had heard it was the time that made his heart crumble.

"_Simon, we should talk."_

When those words came out of Sandy's mouth, Simon's heart dropped to his stomach.

"_Are you ok? Is Aaron ok?"_ were the words that instantaneously came out of his mouth, without him even thinking about it.

"_We're both fine, but we really should talk."_ She replied. As soon as Sandy said that, Simon knew everything was anything but 'fine.'

He then realized he hadn't said anything and had left her waiting. _"Ok. We should go somewhere quiet, and more private."_ Simon said nervously. He thought _"I wonder what's up. This must be something. She never acts like this…"_

She followed him inside to the kitchen table. _"So, what do we need to talk about?"_ Simon asked.

Sandy was staring aimlessly at the dance floor.

"_Sandy…?"_ Simon asked.

"_Oh, right. What happened?"_ Sandy asked.

Simon got into his story and Sandy continued to daze, nodding occasionally to let Simon know she was listening. "_What were you thinking? You know, you are such and idiot sometimes…."_ Sandy thought. As Sandy stared at the dance floor watching Rose and Umberto dance and laugh and look into each other's eyes, she couldn't help but think _" Why can't I be loved like that? Why can't Simon fall for me like that? If he'd only dance with me. And once again, Rose got exactly what she wanted and I am getting nothing I want."_ Sandy came out of her daydream and back into reality just as Simon wrapped up his story. She giggled, not knowing what else to do.

Simon realized she had other things on her mind. Bigger things.

"…_..So, what did you really come all the way out here to tell me?"_

Sandy thought for a moment _"…Stupid, stupid, stupid. JUST SAY SOMETHING!" _

"_Oh, well…Just to…..." _She paused for a moment.

"_To….?"_ Simon asked.

"_To tell you…."_ She stopped. _"Do you remember when I was pregnant and I told you I loved you and I was jealous of you and Rose?"_

"_Umm…Yeah…"_ Simon replied.

"_Well, it's still true, sort of. I love you. And I always have. And I probably always will. I don't see myself getting over you that easily."_

"_Wow…"_ was the only word Simon managed to speak.

" _You know what, I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry."_

"_No, it's ok. It's just….wow…"_ Simon was so surprised, he couldn't even finish his sentence.

" _I should go."_ Sandy said as she got up. She walked away so fast Simon didn't have time to stop her. He was too overwhelmed. He walked outside and saw her getting in the car. She looked back and their eyes met, so Simon walked back inside and shut the door, still overwhelmed. He sat back at the table. Simon sighed. _"I love you too."_

A.N.: Hope you liked it. Will continue with the rest of the Camdens…..


	2. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**.

It had been a week since the wedding, if it could even be called a wedding. Sandy was in her apartment with Martin and Aaron. Martin was feeding Aaron, who was sitting in the high chair in the kitchen. Sandy had the phone in the laundry basket. She stared at it, waiting for something to happen.

"_Don't worry. He'll call. Just give him time. I bet he's still overwhelmed."_ Martin said trying to comfort her. Although he wasn't in love with her, he did care about her. He hated seeing her like that. Ever since she came back from telling Simon her feelings, she never let the phone leave her side. She hardly slept or ate. She was miserable.

"_Why don't you go lay down. I promise to wake you up if the phone rings. You haven't slept in days. You need the rest."_ Sandy could hardly keep her eyes open. Sandy put the laundry basket down and sat next to Martin at the table, phone in hand.

"_I'm fine."_

"_Sandy, I know you better than that. You aren't 'fine.' You're miserable. Just be patient. He'll call."  
_  
_"How do you know?"_ She said half crying. Martin put his arm around her.

"_Because I do. Do you remember how long it took for me to call? He's just confused and overwhelmed. You're a great girl. He'll come to his senses."_

Sandy looked up at him. _"You really think so?"_

Martin chuckled to himself. Sandy was honestly unaware of what a great catch she was. She just wasn't the catch for him. She and Simon belonged together. You had to be crazy not to see it.

"_What?"_

"_Nothing. You just seem so unaware of what a great person you are. I don't think so. I know so."_ Sandy looked up at him and smiled for the first time in days. Martin's face lit up when she smiled. He was so happy that she was acting like Sandy again.

Martin knew her happiness would wear off if Simon didn't call soon. He couldn't stand to see her like that, so he knew he had to do something.

"_Will you be ok for a while? I think I'm gonna go visit Ruthie. She's been begging me for the past week."  
_

"_Sure. I'll be fine. When do you think you'll be home? Should I expect you home for dinner?"  
_

"_Yeah. I shouldn't be gone long. I'll call if anything changes."_

_"Okay. Bye."_ Martin kissed Aaron's head, and then kissed Sandy's head. Once again she smiled as he walked out the door.

**Meanwhile at the Camden house………**

Simon was sitting at the table by himself with a bowl of Rice Krispies. He kept moving the spoon through the milk as he thought.

"_What have I done? I should have said something. Anything. But no, I had to sit there like an idiot."_ It had been a week, and it still bothered him. He was trying to avoid her because the truth was, he really did love her, and he always did. He didn't know how to say it. And now, after waiting a week, he only made things worse.

He was thinking about staying in Glen Oak for the rest of the summer, so he didn't have to face Sandy, or Rose. He didn't know who he didn't want to see more. After Sandy spilled her guts to him, it would be awkward seeing her. On the other hand, he almost married Rose, and on their 'wedding' night, she hooked up with her ex.

Just then Lucy walked in and started questioning him.

"_Are you ok?"_

"_What did Sandy have to say at the wedding?" _

"_How long are you staying?"  
_

"_I DON'T KNOW!" _ Simon suddenly found himself standing in front in front of her screaming.

"_I…don't know."_ He went upstairs and started to pack up his things. He realized it was worse staying home, where everyone would interrogate him. He figured he would have to face Sandy and Rose someday anyway, so he might as well do it now. Besides, he really did love Sandy, and he didn't want to lose her. If he knew her at all, he'd know that she was a wreck. And that she was.

About an hour later, Simon was about to leave. He had said his goodbyes to everyone and promised to come back soon. Just as he opened the door, Martin was standing there.

"_Hey, Martin. If you're looking for Ruthie, she went to the promenade with Meredith."_

"_I wasn't looking for her."_ Simon looked confused. _"I was looking for you."_

They went back inside and sat in the kitchen.

"_I don't care what you do, but you have to call her. She is miserable. She hasn't slept or eaten in days. She just sits around staring at the phone, waiting for you to call."  
_

"_Wow. She's that bad?"_

"_Yeah, she is. I've never seen anyone that unhappy. Especially her. She's usually the optimistic one telling us everything will be okay."_

"_I know."  
_

"_Just please call. It doesn't really matter what you say, as long as you call, she'll be happy. She'll be Sandy again."_  
_  
"Alright. I will."_ Martin looks at him.

"_Not now!"_

" _Fine, but you better do it. I'm going to go see my dad, and then maybe swng by the promenade and look for Ruthie. When I get back to Sandy's, I'm expecting her to tell me you called."  
_

"_She will."_ Simon smiled. Martin walked out of the house and went across the street to his dad's. He did a quick hello/goodbye then went to the promenade. He looked around for about 20 minutes, and couldn't find Ruthie, so he decided to drive back home.

About an hour and a half later Martin walked into Sandy's apartment. He lived in the apartment next to hers, so he was always there to help. Sandy was still sitting at the table where he had left her, but now Aaron was in his crib. Sandy had the phone in her hand.

"_It's no use. He's not gonna call."  
_

"_He will."_ Martin smirked_. "Believe me."_

He then walked in the other room to check Aaron, who had just let out a small cry, and the phone rang. Simon's name was flashing on the caller id bar. Sandy lost her breath for a moment, then answered in astonishment.

"_Simon?"  
_

"_Hi Sandy. I'm sorry I didn't say anything. And that I didn't call."_

"_It's ok. So, what made you call now?"  
_

"_I had a talk with a friend. A good one."_ He smiled. _"Sandy, I—I"_ He stuttered. He just couldn't seem to say it out loud, but he said it over and over in his head. _"I love you."_ He thought. If only it were that simple.

"_You what?"  
_

"_I need to go, but I'm coming back today. Will you meet me at the gazebo at 8:00 tonight?"  
_

Sandy smiled. She nodded her head as if he could see her. _"Sure."_

Simon sounded excited. _"Great. See you then."_ Simon said as he hung up. Sandy felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She felt free. She got up, nearly dancing around the apartment, withoutthe phone, for the first time in a week.

"_What are you so happy about?"_ Martin said with a smile.

"_I think you know. You talked to him, didn't you?"  
_

"_Yeah, I did. I told him that you were miserable, and to do what he thought was right."  
_

"_Thanks."_ She said as she nearly skipped into her room to pick something to wear.

Simon then left the Camden house, wearing a huge grin.

A.N. I hope you liked it. More to come. Keep the reviews coming, and I'll keep the Updates coming!


	3. Life is full of surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters**

It was 7:45. Simon was at his apartment getting ready

Sandy walked out of her room wearing a white sundress with green flowers and a white cropped cardigan. The dress' bottom fell a little above her knees. It was flowing.

She twirled in front of Martin who as feeding Aaron

'_How do I look?'_

'_Woah. You look…woah.'_

Sandy laughs

'_Thanks.'_

'_You're welcome. Now, what are you waiting for? Go! Have fun!'_

'_Are you sure you'll be ok with Aaron?'_

'_Yes! Now go. Enjoy yourself.'_

'_Thanks'._ She kisses Aaron's head '_Mommy will be back later.'_

She leaves and walks to the gazebo. She has a white jeweled clutch in her hand. She gets to the gazebo at 8:01. He isn't there. She sits and waits

**Meanwhile…………..**

Simon is standing in front of his mirror in his apartment

'_What was I thinking? I'm not ready for this. I can't even say a word to her. I love her'_

he then realizes the time and runs toward the gazebo. He arrives at 8:07. He sees Sandy's back. She is sitting there. He starts to get shaky just thinking about her. He walks up to her

'_Hey.'_

'_Hey.'_

'_You lookbeautiful.'_

'_Thanks. So….'_

'_So.'_

'_You called me and told me to come here. Why?'_

'_Sandy. I realized something after you left. I…I…' he stuttered. 'I love you too. And I always did, and I always will.'_

Sandy's jaw dropped as he knelt down in front of her

'_Will you marry me?'_

**At the Kinkirk house……….**

Savannah and Lucy are coloring

Kevin walks in

'_Phone.'_ He hands it to Lucy

'_Hello?'_

'_Hi! Hi! Hi!'_

'_Who is this?'_

'_Roxanne, silly!'_

Lucy's jaw drops

'_Oh.'_

**Back at Sandy's apartment………**

Martin is watching baseball with Aaron, his cell phone rings

'_Hello?'_

'_Hi Martin.'_

'_Ruthie?'_

'_Yeah. I'm sorry about the other night. I was just a little off. I'm sorry I got mad at you when you called. So, I was thinking, would you maybe go out with me sometime?_

martin is very surprised

'_Uhh….'_

**At Carlos and Mary's………………**

Mary is in the bathroom

'_Oh MY GOD!'_

'_What?'_ Carlos comes running

'_My water just broke.'_

Carlos almost faints

**A.N. Sorry about the cliff hangers, and that the chapters are really short so far. It is just coming together. Please keep R+R!**


	4. In God we Trust

**Disclaimer: I _still_ don't own anything…….…….**

**Back at the gazebo…..**

Tears of happiness are streaming down Sandy's face

'_Yes Simon Camden. I **will** marry you.'_

Simon was so happy. He hugged her

'_I love you.'_

'_You're amazing. I never saw this coming.'_

'_Well, you're amazing.'_

Sandy smiled and gave him a long passionate kiss

'_Wow.' _

Sandy smiled, so did Simon_  
_

'_Come on, let's go celebrate.'_

Sandy grasps his hand and they walk away

**at Lucy's………..**

'_Lucy? Are you there?'_

'_Yeah…. Sorry.'_ Lucy shook her head.

'_I am in town and I was wondering if you and Kevin wanted to hang out.'_

'_Maybe. Look, I need to go. I will call you.'_

And without waiting for Roxanne to reply, she hung up.

'_What the hell could she want?_' Lucy thought.

**At Sandy's apartment…..**

'_Martin…?' _

Ruthie wondered why she had just asked him out… She didn't know what had gotten into her…

'_Ohh… yea. Um… you mean like a date?'_

'_Umm… yeah, sort of.'_

Ruthie figured if he said no and she had made a fool out of herself, he lived 2 hours away and hardly ever came back here. She wouldn't have to face him.

'_Umm…Sure…'_

Martin had no idea why he said yes. He always loved Ruthie, but as a sister. He didn't like her more than that…did he?

Ruthie was so happy, she let out a squeal.

'_Great? So meet me at the promenade at 7:30.'_

'_Ok.'_

He hung up and smiled. Did he have feelings for Ruthie?

**Mary and Carlos……**

Mary is in the hospital having her twins. There are complications.

She was in labor for hours. They decide to do a C-section at this point.

She has been in surgery for a while and Carlos is panicking.

He has called The Camdens and Annie and Eric got on a plane.

Everyone else would be coming out the following week.

Just then the doctor comes out.

Carlos jumps up

'_How is she? What about the babies?'_

The doctor took a second in answering.

'_We don't know if the first baby will make it. Mary is doing ok, but she may have some problems after this…'_

Carlos sat down with his face in his hands.

**On the plane….**

Eric and Annie are ecstatic.

They can't wait to be grandparents again.

Annie squeezes Eric's hand.

'_Is something wrong?'_

'I don't know. I just have this weird feeling something's wrong.'

Eric sighs.

'_I bet everything is fine.'_

'_I hope you're right…'_

Annie puts her head back on the seat and rests her eyes.

**Sandy and Simon……**

They were walking along the boardwalk hand in hand, just talking. Not about anything specific, just talking.

'_I still can't believe you proposed. Simon, you are truly full of surprises.'_

'_Is that a good thing?'_

'_Yes, Simon. Yes it is.'_

'_Then yes, I am._' He smirked. Sandy laughed at him. He was adorable.

'_You are so full of it!_'

He just smiled at her.

'_Why don't we go back to my place, and we can….celebrate…'_

'_Simon, I don't know. I have Aaron at home.'_

'_Yes, you do. And am I mistaken in saying he has a perfectly capable father who can watch him?'_

'_No, you aren't. It's just that…_' Simon gave her the '_Give it up.'_ Look.

'_Fine. I'll call Martin.'_

She walks away from Simon a minute and calls Martin

'_Hello?'_

'_Hey, Martin? It's Sandy.'_

'_Oh, hey Sandy. Having fun?'_

'_Yes, thank you for asking. Look, could you do me a favor?'_

'_Anything.'_

'_Can you watch Aaron overnight? Simon and I-.'_

'_I think I catch your drift, and yes, I can.'_

'_Thank you Martin!'_

'_Don't mention it. Now, don't get yourself into too much trouble.' _Martin joked, speaking in a fatherly voice.

'_Don't worry, I won't.'_ Sandy smiled.

'_Bye.'_

'_Bye.'_

Sandy hung up and walked over Simon

'_Let's go._' She said as they ran back home.


	5. Love, Life, and jealousy

**A/n:**_ Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Keep it up! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but even though its summer, I still have some school work. I will try and update more often. Rating went up for a sex scene. Oh yeah, and I don't own anything……… Yakity yak. Y'all know the drill…_

Simon and Sandy entered his apartment and sat on the couch. They smiled at each other and they kissed, starting out slow. Simon was the first to open his mouth, letting Sandy into it. Sandy's tongue entered it, and the two kissed for a while. Sandy surprised Simon by straddling his waist. Simon's erection got harder, pushing against his pants and Sandy's thigh. Simon removed Sandy's cardigan, without breaking away from their kiss.

Sandy started to unbutton Simon's shirt. Simon's hands slid down from Sandy's shoulders down to her waist, and then on her butt. Sandy giggled, but kept on kissing him. Simon's hands wondered lower, until they got to the edge of her dress. He slid his arms underneath her dress and he stroked her back affectionately. His touch gave Sandy the chills and she arched her back getting closer to him. This excited Simon. He slid his hands down to her butt again and squeezed it. He then slid his hands out from under her dress and unzipped the back.

Simon's hands left Sandy's body. He kissed her again as he inched toward the bottom of her dress. He gripped the dress' hem in his hands and slowly slid the dress off her small body, revealing her lacy green bra and matching panties. His hands returned to Sandy's back, giving her goose bumps. She moaned out in pleasure. Simon kissed down her neck and down to each of her breasts. Sandy ran her fingers through Simon's longish blonde hair, and held him closer as he continued kissing the part of her breast that was exposed.

Sandy and Simon stopped for a moment. They gazed into each other's eyes and Sandy giggled as he played with her hair. Sandy touched the side of his face, and slid her finger down his chin and down the right side of his neck. She made her way back down to the buttons on his shirt. She wanted to finish what she had started. Reaching the fourth button, she slowly undid it, using both hands. Simon felt a lump growing in his throat. He couldn't believe this was all real.

The two young lovers romantically tried to one up the other. Sandy finally got down to the seventh and last button on Simon's shirt, and she let it fall to the ground. She slid her hand down his muscular arm as she kissed down his chest, to his stomach, giving him chills. She put her arms around him and kissed his lips gently, but passionately. Simon put his left arm underneath her bottom, and her right around her back, and he picked her up, the way you would cradle a baby. She put her arms around his neck again, giggled, looked into his eyes and kissed him again. He carried her into the bedroom and put her down on the bed gently.

They kissed again, and Simon started kissing up her neck and then nipped her ear. Sandy giggled and grabbed onto his back as their kisses got harder and harder. Sandy reached for her goal- his pants. She unbuttoned them, and unzipped them. She pulled them down to about his knees when he took over. He lifted himself up and pulled them off his legs. The two lovers were now left in nothing but their underwear. They crawled under the covers of Simon's bed. Simon kissed Sandy ever so tenderly and she loved it. She managed to get on top of him and straddle him once more. Her lace-covered sex was right up against his manhood, with very little fabric in between. She teased him, playing with the waistband of his boxers and rubbing up against him, driving him wild. Simon decided to get back at her. Simon placed his right hand on Sandy's lace-covered left breast. He didn't remove the bra right away, just to tease her. Instead, he rubbed her nipple through the fabric, teasing it. He fondled and teased it until it was completely visible through the thin, green lace. This excited Sandy. He still played with that same nipple, now gently teasing it with his thumb and fingers. Simon's lips inched toward her chest when her hands wondered downward and she pulled off his boxers. With that, he reached his arms around her and undid the clasp of her bra. He slowly slid the straps off her shoulders until it was completely off. He looked at her and smiled, she giggled back.

Simon left her panties alone for the moment being. He loved to tease her. He slid his hands down her back and around to the front of her legs and to her inner thighs He inched his way up toward her center. He reached it, and massaged it with his palm. He rubbed harder with every touch, making her squeal with pleasure. He felt her getting warm and wet through her panties. He sent shivers down her spine. He licked the valley between her breasts and held her back before sliding his hands down and pulling off her lace panties, the only thing keeping them from both being completely naked. Before pulling them off, he looked at her and she nodded with approval. He slid them off and smiled.

He sucked along the left side of her neck, making her moan. He got down to her breasts again and sucked at her nipples, making her giggle. He kissed down to her belly button, and she sucked along his neck. He reached over to the night table and pulled a condom out of the top drawer. He quickly opened it and slid it on. Her feet were now flat on the bed, with her knees up facing the ceiling. Simon put his hands on her knees and moved his hands up to her thighs. She got goose bumps all over again. She spread her legs indicating that she was ready. He looked at her and kissed her passionately. He then rubbed his manhood against her entrance, and entered. He moved in and out faster and faster. She clutched onto his back and dug her French manicured nails into his back. With one last thrust, harder than all the ones before, he climaxed and collapsed onto the bed next to her. He held her in his arms and left a trail of kisses down her neck and chest. Her body trembled with delight and she kissed his ear and whispered _"I love you, baby."_

"_Sandy,"_ He moaned. _"I love you too."_

They finished and he kissed her gently on the lips. "_You are so beautiful."_ He said as he kissed her. She blushed and kissed him again. They kissed until they fell asleep in each others arms.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Carlos removed his face from his hands. "Can I see them?" He asked with hope.

"I'm sorry, but not yet."

"When can I—" He started, but was interrupted by a nurse running out of the room that the doctor had come out of. The doctor talked with the nurse for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry." The doctor said as he ran back in the room.

About half and hour later, the doctor returns to the waiting area where he had left Carlos.

"Mary and the second baby are stable for now, and things shouldn't change. The first baby us doing better, but we still aren't sure if she'll make it. The next few hours will be critical, and the next week will be hard, but if she makes it a few days, then I will say she will be fine."

Carlos sighed with relief. "Can I see them now?" The doctor nodded. "Only Mary and the second baby though."

Carlos nodded and followed the doctor into the room. Mary was in the bed, looking weak. She was holding a very small baby girl.

"Hi." She said weakly, but still smiling.

"Hey." He smiled back at her.

"What do you want to name them?" Mary asked still smiling.

"How about we name this one Haylie Katherine, Katherine after my mom, and the other Hannah Anne, Anne after your mom?"

Mary smiled, but it quickly turned to a frown. "I love those names…" she started. They had talked about names a little before the babies were born, and she had liked both Hannah and Haylie. She thought they were perfect. ".. But what if the other one isn't okay?" Mary finished, and started crying. "She will be fine, Mare. I promise." He said smiling and pushing hair out of her face, even though he feared the same thing. The doctor took the baby away now, so they could do the routine testing and clean her up a bit.

"I am so proud of you." Carlos said kissing her head. "I love you."

"I love you too, Carlos. I just hope the girls are okay."

"They will be, just keep your spirits up."

She nodded and wiped away her tears. Just then Annie and Eric walked into the hospital and called Carlos' cell.

"We are at the desk. What room are you in?"

"N204."

"Okay, we'll be right there. Eric said as he hung up. They went up to Mary's room, Haylie had been returned to them. Mary was holding her and Carlos was staring at her. Eric and Annie knocked and walked in.

"Oh, she's so beautiful! What's her name?" Annie asked excitedly.

"Haylie Katherine Riviera." Mary replied.

Eric and Annie smiled. "Wait, where's the other one? Oh, she's alright, isn't she?" Annie asked frantically.

"We don't know if she'll be alright." Carlos said sadly. "But we are all praying she is. I know she will be. Especially if she is a fighter like her mom." He said looking into Mary's eyes smiling. "We should know in a few hours. As for now, she is in the incubator."

"Oh, well I'm sure she'll be just fine." Annie said.

"What's her name?" Eric asked.

"Hannah Anne Riviera. After mom." Mary said smiling. Annie grinned and hugged her daughter.

"Can I hold Haylie?" Annie asked. Mary nodded and handed her daughter off to Annie, who immediately started cooing her.

"We haven't heard from Simon or Matt, but the rest of the family send their love and support." Eric said. "I left Matt a message, and Simon too."

"Thanks, Dad." Mary said.

A few hours pass and a doctor walks in. Everyone gets tense.

"Is she alright?" Carlos asked hesitantly.

The doctor smiled. "Perfect." They all smiled and sighed with relief. Soon after a nurse brought in Hannah, and Eric held her, cooing her. They were so happy.

……………………………………………………………………………………

"What was that about?" Kevin asked when he saw the weird look on Lucy's face.

"Oh nothing." Lucy said sounding frustrated.

"Luce, it's never nothing with you." He smiled. "Now what is it?"

Lucy was a little flustered over his comment, but doesn't tell him.

"Nothing. It was Roxanne. She's in town and wants to hang out. I was just expecting someone else to call is all."

"That's great!" Kevin said excitedly. "Who were you expecting to call, anyway?" Kevin asked.

"Simon. We had some sort of a fight this morning and he left. He hasn't called yet, and I was hoping he would. I am just a little worried." She lies. Well, technically, it wasn't totally a lie. She did have a thing with him this morning, he did leave, and she was worried about him.

"Don't worry. I bet he's fine." Kevin said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. He's been acting weird since the "wedding." Ever since Sandy came to talk to him that night. I wonder what she had to say… and if that's why he's been so weird…"

"You'll find out when the time is right, Luce. And again, I bet everything is fine."

"Yeah. Well, I think I am going to go to bed." She said as she left the room.

Kevin sighed and colored with Savanna.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_**A/n:** Hope you liked it. I wrote it on the train after I finished an issue of InTouch. I read it, and I must say, pretty good for being half asleep on a train. Leave me some comments, and maybe some hints as to what you would like to see? In one of the next two chapters will be Martin and Ruthie's date . The next chapter will also have the morning after…Sandy and Simon of course ;) _

Return to Top


	6. Author's Notice

A/N: Heyyyy guys! I know a lot of you have been PM'in me asking for updates. NO, I haven't forgotten. Just a tad bit writer's block. I promise soon though. Not that school's starting, I'll be a little more disciplined to actually sit down and write something. I also FINALLY posted the story I wrote about a month or so ago _My Angel, _So please check that out. Again, SORRY! I will update soon though.

xoxo alissa


	7. First Date and the morning after

A/n: Sorry so long for the updateeeeeeeeeee

The next day…

Sandy woke up a little confused, not being in her own room. She almost instantly remembered the night before and smiled. She felt safe, seeing Simon lying next to her. She sat up and stretched her arms. "Mmm" she moaned as she stretched, waking Simon up. He sat up with a smile.

Sandy blushed. "Sorry." She felt bad for waking him up."Hey, don't worry about it, baby." He kissed her cheek and she smiled. She liked that he called her baby.

"How was your night?" Simon teased. She smiled, almost laughed. "Wonderful." She replied with a smile. He just flashed her a smile in return.

She slowly wrapped the sheets around her before getting up off the bed, and searched the room for her clothes. She didn't remember what he took off where, so it was hard finding everything. "Oh yeah, the living room." She said to herself and went to leave the room, but Simon shot up and pulled on a pair of jeans off the neatly folded pile of clothes in the laundry basket. "No…" He said as he grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"What is it?" She asked as he stood behind her, holding her arm. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.

"Simon, stop." She giggled. He smiled. He loved her laugh. "Don't put that dress back on. You'll be uncomfortable." He said sweetly. He let go of her and walked over to the pile of clothes again and pulled out a light blue, button down, Hollister shirt, which would be big on Sandy, and a pair or dark blue plaid boxers. "Wear this." He said holding the clothes out to her.

She nodded and started to walk away with her bra, panties, and Simon's shirt and boxers, still wrapped in his tan sheets. She then turned around. "Is it okay if I take a quick shower?" she asked timidly.

He chuckled at how shy she could be like that. "You didn't have to ask." He said smiling still. It seemed whenever she was around he _couldn't _stop smiling. She smiled. "Just checking." She said playfully and walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Simon started to his room to finish getting dressed. He threw on a plain brown tee, then walked back into the kitchen, and started to make French toast for him and Sandy to share for breakfast.

Annie and Eric had checked in at the hotel 4 blocks from the hospital. They would be leaving that afternoon, they had a 2:30PM flight, and the rest of the family would come up in the coming weeks. That worked out so they could all see Hannah and Haylie, and Sarah and Matt's boys, which were due in 3 weeks.

Mary woke up to see Carlos in the chair next to her bed holding Haylie. "Morning Sunshine," He smiled and kissed her. "how was your night?" He finished.

"Great," She started, and scanned the room. "Where's Hannah?" "Oh, she's still asleep in the nursery. They'll bring her in later." "Oh, okay." She looked at Haylie. "Let me hold her." Mary demanded. "Of course," Carlos said getting up and handing his wife that beautiful, delicate, baby girl. "She's perfect." Mary commented. "I can't wait for everyone to see her, and Hannah." "Yes," Carlos smiled. "They'll love them."

"I wonder how Simon's doing…" Mary said, hearing about the incident at the "wedding," where his ex showed up, and no one knew what she said. Well, except for Martin, Simon, and of course, her. "I mean no one's heard from him and when I talked to Lucy she said he wasn't doing well. I think he really likes that Rose person still, though I don't see why."

"Nah," Carlos started, remembering the whole wedding. "I might not be an expert at these things, but I think he liked that girl that came to visit him at the wedding. The girl with the baby. Sammie or something." "Ah, the one that Martin had the baby with, right?" Mary asked but Carlos shrugged his shoulders. "No clue. She was young, brunette, and had a baby. That's all I know." He smiled. Mary laughed at him. "You're too cute."

Lucy was in a bad mood from that call from Roxanne. She stormed into the kitchen where Kevin was making waffles, and Savana was sitting in her high chair playing with blocks. "Morning honey" Kevin cooed, but Lucy was too mad.

"Yeah, yeah" She replied, you could tell she was angry. "Whoa, whoa, what's up with you?" Kevin asked lovingly. "Nothing" Lucy grunted. Kevin took her point and went back to making breakfast…

Sandy emerged from the bathroom is Simon's boxers and shirt, her curls a little damp, being as he was a guy and didn't own a hairdryer. They were bouncing at her shoulders, her eyes sparkling. She was so happy, finally being with him. Simon heard footsteps behind him, and turned around just as she got behind him. He took her in his arms, pulling her close. He bent his head so his forehead was pushing against hers. "Mmm morning baby" He cooed. She smiled happily and kissed him. "Morning." He laughed as she backed away from him. "Hmm you look good in my shirt." He complemented, laughing. "Thank you." She smiled. "I made us French toast." He smiled, making two plates of food. "Mmm my favorite." Sandy smiled. "I know," Simon started, putting a plate down in front of her. "I remembered." "Aw you're way too sweet." She smiled. "Not as sweet as you." He said walking past her, to his seat across from her, but on his way he planted a kiss on her head. "I love you" She whispered shyly. "Love you too." He smiled. They ate breakfast together, exchanging smiles every few seconds. After they finished Sandy stood up and began looking around for her purse, unsure of where she had dropped it. She found it under the coffee table in the living room and she took her cell phone from it. "I'll just be a minute." She said walking into the hall and called Martin to make sure Aaron was okay. He said he and Aaron were both fine and to take as long as she'd like. She thanked him and walked back inside and Simon kissed her. "Mmm" She moaned and laughed. "Can you take me home?" she asked sweetly. "Oh, um, sure something wrong?" "No. I just want to change into my own clothes." He laughed. "Fine…but you really do look good in that shirt." She laughed and raised her hand and lightly hit his shoulder. "Come on." She went into the living room and found her shoes and let Simon talk her into not changing back into her dress when they left.

They went to her apartment and Martin greeted her and looked at her funny. "It looks like you two had fun," he laughed. "Oh stop it Martin" She said smiling and went to her room to change. Simon sat on the couch next to Martin as Aaron sat in his walker next to them.

"I bet you're glad I made you call." Martin smiled. "Yes I am. Thanks." "Don't mention it, Simon. Besides, it made her happy too." "Yeah," Simon started and smiled. "Very." "What's that supposed to mean?" Martin asked. "Oh, nothing. She just happens to be my _fiancé." _Simon smiled. "What? Oh my God that's great!" Martin gave Simon a 'manly' hug. Just then Sandy came out of her room wearing a blue, fitted, three quarter sleeved hooded shirt and mildly ripped American Eagle jeans. "Why did I just get the feeling you told?" "Because I did." Simon smiled. She rolled her eyes and picked up Aaron from his walker. "Hi baby. I missed you. Yes I did." She cooed. She set him back on the floor so he could crawl around.

Later that night Martin left the apartment, wearing an Abercrombie and Fitch white button down shirt with blue vertical stripes and Hollister khakis. He drove to the promenade where he met Ruthie. She was wearing an ice blue cropped sweater over a tan tank top and jeans. She smiled upon seeing him, as he was late and she had feared he would stand her up.

"Thank god you're here." She greeted him with a hug. "Of course," he laughed. "you didn't think I'd stand you up did you?" "Well…" "Sorry I was late. Sandy couldn't get Aaron to stop crying, he's teething, so I decided since Simon went to the store I would stay with her until he calmed down a bit." "Oh," She started. "How sweet. Wait…Simon was over there…what's going on with the two of them? Are they together?" "You could say that." Martin smirked. "What's going on?" "Nothing." "Come on…please tell me." 'I don't think it's my place to tell you." Now Ruthie was really interested. "Come on please…" She gave him that lip. He'd cave whenever anyone gave him that look of desperation. "Oh fine. But you need to promise not to tell." "I **promise." **He laughed. "They're engaged." "WHAT…engaged…oh my god that's great! When…" "Last night I think." "Wow."

They went out for pizza and had a great time. He had kissed her but only on the cheek. Surprisingly, it wasn't weird being on a date with her. He went home and fell asleep dreaming about his sweet Ruthie.

a/n: I know gay and stupid maybe but ohhhh welll needed a little filler chapter so I can update and I need to think of ideas. Comment 33


	8. author's note!

AUTHORS NOTE.

Hey you guys! Okay; I know I haven't updated in what seems like a million years; but I want to; badly.

I don't want to; however; if no one has interest anymore. Let me know if I should keep going.

Love you all.

-alissa.


End file.
